Haus Whent
Haus Whent von Harrenhal (im Orignal: House Whent of Harrenhal) ist eines der kleinen Häuser der Flusslande. Sie sind ein Vasall des Hauses Tully von Schnellwasser. Ihr Sitz ist die Burg Harrenhal. Ihre Ländereien liegen am Nordufer vom Götterauge, die sie von ihrem Sitz Harrenhal aus beherrschen. Den Whents wurde die gewaltige Burg verliehen, nachdem das Haus Widersten ausgestorben war. Ihr Wappen zeigt neun schwarze Fledermäuse auf gelbem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch ist nicht bekannt. Die Heraldik orientiert sich offenbar am vorherigen Besitzer von Harrenhal, denn das Wappen des Hauses Widersten zeigt nur eine schwarze Fledermaus auf geteilten Grund, gold und silber. Ob eine Verbindung zwischen beiden Häusern besteht ist nicht bekannt. Der Verbleib von Lady Shella Whent, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Whent, ist derzeit unbekannt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie nach der Vertreibung aus Harrenhal während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige verstarb. Außer ihr sind keine weiteren lebenden Mitglieder bekannt. Das Haus wird daher als ausgestorben betrachtet. In der Serie Geschichte Lord Walter Whent richtete das Turnier von Harrenhal aus. Zu diesem Anlass kamen alle großen Lords und Edelmänner nach Harrenhal. Rhaegar Targaryen ging als Sieger hervor und krönte Lyanna Stark zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit, statt seiner Frau Elia Martell. Wenig später wurden die Targaryens in Roberts Rebellion gestürzt. Staffel 1 Catelyn Stark bemerkt einen Ritter im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, der das Wappen des Hauses Whent trägt. Sie fragt ihn, ob Lady Whent noch ein treuer Vasall ihres Vaters ist. Als er erwidert, dass dem so ist, bittet sie ihn, wie viele andere, den angeblichen Mörder ihres Sohnes festzunehmen, Tyrion Lennister. Das Wappen des Hauses ist auch auf einem Schild auf dem Turnier der Hand zu sehen. Haus Whent verliert Harrenhal, das an Janos Slynt geht, für seine Unterstützung beim Sturz von Eddard Stark. Harrenhal fällt faktisch unter die Kontrolle des Hauses Lennister. Staffel 5 In der Krypta unterhalb von Winterfell wird Sansa Stark von Petyr Baelish berichtet, dass er ihre Tante Lyanna Stark beim Turnier von Harrenhal sah, das Lord Whent ausgerichtet hatte. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Haus Whent ist ein Adelsgeschlecht aus den Flusslanden. Ihr Sitz die gewaltige Burg Harrenhal, erbaut vor dreihundert Jahren von Harren dem Schwarzen. Ihr Wappen zeigt neun schwarze Fledermäuse auf gelbem Grund. Ihre Worte werden nicht in den Büchern genannt. Geschichte Die Whents sind das siebte Adelshaus, das über Harrenhal herrscht, nach den Häusern Hoffartt, Qoherys, Eggen, Türmen, Kraft und Widersten. Die Whents waren ursprünglich Ritter im Dienste des Hauses Widersten. Als Lady Danelle während der Herrschaft von König Maekar I. Targaryen dem Wahnsinn verlier, wurde Harrenhal an die Whents verliehen, für ihren Beitrag zum Sieg über das Haus Widersten. Haus Whent ist ein recht junges Haus, Ben Schwarzdaumen schmiedete bereits für die Widerstens. Hoster Tully, Oberster Herr am Trident, und Lady Minsia Whent hatten drei Kinder, Catelyn, Lysa und Edmure. Minisa starb im Kindbett. Lord Walter Whent richtete 281 n. A. E. das Turnier von Harrenhal aus. Es wird berichtet, dass seine jungfräuliche Tochter die Königin der Liebe und Schönheit war, und ihre vier Brüder und ihr Onkel Oswell erfolgslos versuchten, ihren Titel zu verteidigen. Am Ende wurde Lyanna Stark zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen gekrönt. Ser Oswell Whent diente in der Königsgarde von König Aerys II. Targaryen und wurde im Krieg des Usurpators getötet. Nach der Graufreud Rebellion wurde Lord Whent von Ser Jorah Mormont beim Turnier von Lennishort besiegt. A Game of Thrones Als Catelyn Stark über die wichtigen Vasallen ihres Vaters Hoster Tully nachdenkt, erinnert sie sich an Lady Shella Whent, die letzte ihrer Linie, die mit ihrem Geistern in den Gewölben von Harrenhal haust. Es wird erwähnt, dass Lady Whent nur das untere Drittel von zwei der fünf Türme von Harrenhal nutzt und den Rest verfallen lässt. Ser Willis Wod, einer der Catelyn bei der Festnahme von Tyrion Lennister beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg unterstützt, ist auf Lady Whent vereidigt. Als sich Lord Tywin Lennister mit einer Armee nähert, flieht Lady Whent und gibt Harrenhal kampflos auf, da es an ausreichend Männern zur Verteidigung fehlt. Obwohl Shella ihren Sitz Harrenhal an Janos Slynt verliert, wie es König Joffrey I. Baratheon an seinem ersten Hoftag beschließt, zählt sie zu den Persönlichkeiten, von denen Joffrey auch einen Treueeid fordert, oder diese zu Verrätern erklärt. Ser Oswell Whent und der Turm der Freude erscheinen Lord Eddard Stark in einem Fiebertraum, mit der schwarzen Fledermaus des Hauses Whent auf seinem weißen Helm. A Clash of Kings Yoren meint, dass Lady Whent immer eine Unterstützerin der Nachtwache war. Die amtierende Hand des Königs, Tyrion Lennister, zieht Harrenhal wieder von Lord Slynt ein. Petyr Baelish wird für seinen Dienst im Krieg der Fünf Könige von König Joffrey mit der Burg Harrenhal und dem Titel Oberster Herr am Trident belohnt. A Storm of Swords Das Turnier von Harrenhal, ausgerichtet von Lord Walter Whent, wird in zwei Geschichten erwähnt, die von Meera Reet und ihrer Erzählung über den Ritter vom Lachenden Baum und der von Ser Jaime Lennister über seinen Eintritt bei der Königsgarde. Ser Danwell Frey, der Gatte der kinderlosen Wynafrei Whent, ist beteiligt an der Roten Hochzeit. A Feast for Crows Petyr Baelish betrachtet die Botschaft über den Tod von Shella Whent als Warnung für all jene, die Harrenhal beanspruchen. Mitglieder In der Serie *{Walter Whent} - Lord von Harrenhal *Shella Whent - Walters Cousine und Witwe und später Oberhaupt der Familie, eine alte Frau ohne Erben. *{Oswell Whent} - eine Ritter der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen. Der jüngere Bruder von Lord Whent. Starb in Roberts Rebellion. *{Minisa Whent} - Ehefrau von Lord Hoster Tully und Mutter seiner drei Kinder, Catelyn, Lysa, and Edmure. Starb im Kindbett. In den Büchern * } - Lord von Harrennhal * - Walters Cousine und Witwe. Die letzte Lady von Harrenhal aus dem Hause Whent. * } - Walters Bruder. Ein Ritter der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen. * } - Ehefrau von Lord . * - Verheiratet mit Ser . :Siehe auch: Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Whent es:Casa Whent fr:Maison Whent it:Casa Whent nl:Huis Whent pt-br:Casa Whent ru:Уэнты zh:河安家族 Kategorie:Haus Whent Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Häuser